Christina Lee White
Twelve-year-old Christina was last seen on April 28, 1979, during the Asotin County Fair in Asotin, Washington. At 2:30 p.m., she called her mother from a friend's house to say that she was feeling sick from the heat, but her mother wasn't able to get her because she didn't have access to a car, so, she told Christina to put a wet towel on her neck and lie down & rest, and to come home when she felt better. Christina didn't call her mother again, and her mother assumed that she'd recovered and gone back to the fair. She was last seen in the 500 block of 2nd Street sometime between 7:00 and 10:00 p.m. When Christina's mother went to pick her up, she wasn't there and her classmates said she had been on her way home when they saw her last. Weeks after her disappearance, Christina's school papers were found scattered at a farm on the outskirts of Astoin. She was riding her white ten-speed bicycle at the time of her disappearance. It had a basket in the front and distinctive three-inch wing nuts on the front wheels, and was possibly a Schwinn brand. The bike was brand-new, a present for her birthday eight weeks before; it has never been located. Christina lived with her mother and stepfather at the time of her disappearance, and she attended a local Lutheran church; her parents had divorced when she was a baby. She had several activities planned for the upcoming summer: two camping trips, baseball and spending a month with her father. Authorities don't believe that Christina left of her own accord. Authorities believe Christina's disappearance may be connected to the 1982 disappearance of a 35-year-old man named Steven Pearsall and the murders of stepsisters Kristina Nelson (21 years old) & Jacqueline A. "Brandy" Miller (18 years old) as well as the 1981 murder of Kristin David, a University of Idaho student whose dismembered body was located in the Snake River eight days after she disappeared on a bike ride. Pearsall, Nelson and Miller all disappeared from Lewiston, Idaho on the same night; the women were last seen walking to a grocery store & Pearsall vanished from the Lewiston Civic Theater, where he worked. In 1984, Kristina Nelson and Brandy Miller's bodies were found in a canyon in Kendrick, Idaho in 1984. Steven Pearsall has never been located, but he is believed to have been a homicide victim and authorities believe that it's possible that Pearsall witnessed the women's murders and was killed as a result. Investigators have a person of interest in all those cases, a man who has never been publicly identified. He lived at the home where Christina was just before she disappeared and he was one of the last people known to have seen her. He was active at the Lewiston Civic Theater and admitted that he worked at the theater that night. The man has never been publicly identified, but he has been interviewed many times by police. However, he maintains his innocence in the murders and disappearances. As of 2018, all of the cases (including Christina's disappearance) remain unsolved. Description Christina is described as a Caucasian female with brown hair & hazel eyes, is 5'4 and weighs 135 pounds. She has pierced ears and noticeable white spots on her front teeth. She was last seen wearing possibly a tan and pink striped shirt, blue jeans and red leather sneakers. Her nicknames are "Chris" and "Chrissy." Category:Missing Children Category:Females Category:1970's